pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin family
Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical appearance is their pointed noses. These Pikmin are fireproof and have the second strongest attack power, bested only by Purple Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin .]] Yellow Pikmin have large ears. Their ears seem to catch wind currents, so they soar much higher when thrown, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be shockproof. In Pikmin 1 they used to be able to carry and throw bomb-rocks, but the bomb-rocks seen in Pikmin 2 are much larger and are too heavy to be carried. Blue Pikmin .]] Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths, but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, can survive in water and are resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water or standing idle, they will save any nearby drowning Pikmin by throwing them back to land. Purple Pikmin with an Ultra Spicy Berry.]] Purple Pikmin are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin can cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun them), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land on the enemy if not tossed directly above it. They can also pick up objects with the force of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly, even at the flower stage. .]] White Pikmin White Pikmin are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes. These Pikmin are resistant to poison. They seem to have poison in themselves, as enemies take damage when they ingest White Pikmin. Their red eyes seem to make it possible for them to detect things buried underground. These Pikmin are also the fastest, and carry objects much quicker than other Pikmin. Bulbmin .]] Bulbmin are a combination of a parasitic Pikmin and a juvenile Bulborb. They are immune to all hazards thanks to the Bulborb's anatomy. Although they can carry objects and flower as normal Pikmin do, they are weak in battle and unable to leave the caves in which they are found. Mushroom Pikmin .]] Mushroom Pikmin are not a separate species, but rather the result of exposing Pikmin to the spore cloud attack from a Puffstool. Pikmin affected by the cloud turn purple, grow mushrooms on their heads and turn against Olimar and other unaffected Pikmin, although they may turn white and and attack the Puffstool instead. Mushroom Pikmin can be cured by shaking them off Olimar, by attacking one with an unaffected Pikmin, by waiting a certain amount of time, or by defeating the Puffstool. Both Mushroom Pikmin and the Puffstool are found only in Pikmin 1. Rumored species If the player gathers every ship part in the first Pikmin game, they will see several different colors of Onions. These include purple, brown, orange, black, pink, green, and light blue. Although Purple Pikmin were discovered in Pikmin 2, they were introduced without an onion, therefore it is unknown whether the rest of these colors will appear in future games, or if the multi-colored onions are just an easter egg. See also *Onion *Pikmin (game) *Pikmin 2 *Gallery of Pikmin